Conventional building construction has many problems, not the least of which is the time and expense required to construct a structure, such as a multi-story home or office building. Much construction work is custom work that is performed on-site, and so is subject to a variety of inefficiencies. New methods for construction are needed to alleviate the problems with current techniques.
One method of construction that addresses a number of the limitations of traditional building construction is the use a prefabricated panels, constructed from steel and/or other appropriate materials. These panels can be constructed offsite before being shipped to the construction site and assembled into a building. The construction and organization of these panels may, however, be complicated in itself. As a result, many of the expected advantages of the use of prefabricated panels in building construction have not been fully realized, especially with respect to the systematic management and control of construction of a building from initial design stage to final assembly.